Such type of rotating tool and such type of tool head are disclosed, for example, in US 2011/0211921 A1 or US 2012/0009027 A1. These known rotating tools are modular milling tools in which the tool head can be fastened to a support shaft via a detachable screw coupling. US 2011/0211921 A1 discloses a separate coupling part made of tool steel. This coupling part can be connected, on one hand, to the tool head, which is made of a harder material than the coupling part, via a screw connection and, on the other hand, can be connected to another coupling part via an anchor. The other coupling part can be screwed into the support shaft.
Such type of rotating tool is intended for machining materials and is, for example, a milling, drilling, reaming, or counter-sinking tool. In order to improve the service life of such type of rotating tool, it can be produced from suitable and especially hard materials. Because such materials are typically expensive, however, oftentimes only the highly loaded parts of the rotating tool, such as, for example, its cutting edges, are made from the hard material or coated therewith or—particularly in the case of large tool diameters—modular rotating tools are used with replaceable tool heads.
For example, DE 3620115 A1 discloses a contour milling cutter consisting of a clamping shaft as well as a cutting shaft connected to this that also forms the cutting part. In this case, the cutting part is formed as a bushing made of polycrystalline diamond material and solidly applied to the cutting shaft formed as the receiving shaft.
In a similar manner, JP 3073210 A discloses a cutting tool having a radially reduced section on which a cylindrical body made of hard material is placed. Spiral grooves are placed in the cylindrical body to form the cutting edges.
Alternatively, US 2001/0024602 A1 discloses placing a number of grooves in a head of a cutting and reaming tool and filling it with hard material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,971 also discloses soldering a tool head produced completely from a hard material onto a tool body. Additionally known are modular tools, in particular drilling tools, in which a replaceable tool head is secured to a carrier shaft made of a tool steel. The tool head, designed for example as tool tip, is secured for example exclusively through clamping by having the tool head with a coupling part inserted in a clamping manner into a coupling receptacle of the carrier shaft. For this purpose, the carrier shaft frequently comprises two end face clamping webs between which the tool head is held clamped. Modular drilling tools of this type are disclosed in DE 10 2012 200 690 A1 or WO 03/070408 A1, for example.